


Karen's Problem

by FonzFan82



Series: McCarey [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/FonzFan82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen McCarey's adoptive son, Norman, has a problem at school. What is the problem he has? Read and find out what the problem is in the chat with Karen and Marlene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karen's Problem

Karen McCarey met Marlene Potsie at their friend's wife's restaurant, which was called Tina's. Tina's was a Mexican restaurant that Karen and Marlene and some of their other friends hung out often, minus one of their other friends who was stuck back in Las Vegas, Nevada.

Karen was the last one to arrive at Tina's because she had to drive another police officer she worked with to the police station. She knew the police station back home in Milwaukee was different because recently they had added a new law for the sheriff's department she worked for.

Karen saw Marlene sitting alone in a nearby window booth and waved her over. Karen walked over and took a seat across from Marlene.

"You said you wanted to talk, Karen," Marlene said after the two women said hello.

"I do, Marlene," she said.

"About what?"

"Norman."

"Is he your eight – year – old?" Marlene asked.

"No. He's the thirteen – year – old," Karen corrected Marlene.

"At first, I thought it was the other way around. What is Norman doing that you want to wish to talk about?" Marlene asked.

"Carla made dinner for us, right? Norman told us what has been going on at school lately and you know what he said?" Karen asked.

"No, I don't know what your son said. What did he tell you?" Marlene asked.

"Norman got suspended from school for two weeks for cheating on a history test. He tells me he did no such thing, Marlene. Should I take him back to school if he didn't cheat on that test? I know Carla wouldn't mind baby – sitting him while Jay is in school, but I feel Norman should go too," Karen said.

"From what you're telling me, I feel there's more to the problem than that, Karen."

"I guess you're right, Marlene. Norman said Ken Thompson was the one who cheated and he didn't," Karen said.

"You mean Bill's son cheated? Whoa," Marlene said, not believing this.

"From what I've heard, Karen, Norman should be the one to continue going to class while Bill's son the cheater has the suspension for two weeks. I'd do that," Marlene said.

"Thanks, Marlene. I'll let you know how things go. I can't stay any longer. I have to go back to work," Karen said.

"You don't want to stay for lunch?" Marlene asked.

"I can't today. I just got started on a new big case and I think I should go look into that," Karen said, about to get up.

That's when Tina came over.

"Hi, ladies. What'll it be today?" Tina asked.

Marlene gave out her order and Karen said, "Nothing today, Tina."

"Are you sure, Karen? You look a little hungry," Tina said.

"Don't have time today, Tina. I'm on a case, so I have to go back to work. Maybe next time," Karen said.

"All right, but you don't know what you're missing," Tina said as Karen got up from the booth.

"Thanks, Marlene. I'll let you know what Norman and Ken do," Karen said.

"You do that, I'll be waiting," Marlene said as she and Tina watched Karen leave the resturant.

"What was that about?" Tina asked.

"Karen was saying her son Norman was suspended for two weeks from school because he was cheating on a history test when he didn't," Marlene said.

"I wish I could stay and chat, Marlene, but I have to go back into the kitchen. I'll go get started on your order," Tina said and left for the kitchen.

At the police station, Karen got on the telephone and talked to Norman's principal for a while.

"Thank you, Ms. McCarey, for telling us it was the Thompson boy who cheated and not your own. We'll suspend Ken for two weeks and Norman can go back tomorrow," the principal said.

"Okay. I know Bill won't be very happy about this whole thing," Karen said.

"No, he won't, Ms. McCarey, but Ken has gotten into trouble several times before, believe me," the principal said as they hung up.

Later that evening when Norman and Jay were doing homework, Karen dialed Marlene at Bill and Tina's house. Karen heard her long time friend, Bill Thompson answer the phone.

"Hi, Bill. Is Marlene there?" Karen asked.

She could hear anger in her friend's voice.

"Hi, Karen. One minute," he said angrily.

She could tell he got the news from the principal.

"Hi, Karen," Marlene said when she got on a minute later.

"Hi, Marlene. You were right, Marlene. Norman goes back to school tomorrow and Ken gets the two weeks' worth of suspension. I guess you must've heard," Karen said.

"I heard, all right. Principal called about an hour ago or so and Bill's not so happy about it," Marlene said.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me," Karen said.

"It was no big deal," Marlene said.

"I've got to go. Thanks again. It's bedtime for the boys, so I'll see you again soon," Karen said.

"Night," Marlene said.

"Night," Karen returned and put the phone back in the cradle.


End file.
